


four a.m. fires

by ElasticElla



Series: follower milestone ficlets [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has <i>just</i> gotten to sleep, it's like four in the morning and his paper for Professor Garroway might not be his best work. So when the fire alarm goes off, Simon very seriously considers staying in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four a.m. fires

Simon has _just_ gotten to sleep, it's like four in the morning and his paper for Professor Garroway might not be his best work. At least in the beginning of the year Luke agreed not to bring up his or Clary's grades in his class during Sunday night dinners, and he's like ninety percent sure his argument makes sense. 

So when the fire alarm goes off, Simon very seriously considers staying in bed. He has his pillow over his ears and it's _still_ super loud, and knowing his luck, it's probably a real fire this time. So he forces himself up, sliding into his shower flip flops and grabbing a sweatshirt. Simon's in a bit of a haze as he heads outside, and the sweatshirt is a definite necessity and he forgot how weak flannel pants were against the wind. 

Simon isn't really close with anyone in his building, the dorm made up almost entirely of singles. Clary had opted to live with Maureen and Isabelle, and while Simon loves them all, and spends quite a lot of time in their triple, he needs his own space. 

Simon is thinking about falling asleep on his feet- if horses could do it, he totally can- when his eyes catch on Jace, naked except for a teeny tiny towel. 

Simon had forgotten he was in this building, tended to only think of him as 'Izzy's hot adopted jerkface brother'. He's still dripping for god's sake, droplets of water running across his perfectly formed abs and down to- it really looks like a hand towel. In fact, if Simon squinted- 

Jace is coming closer, and Simon pushes his eyes up and blush down. Jace might not be shivering, but his nipples are hard and fuck this is not going to end well for Simon's whole 'don't get a crush on a probably straight boy' plan. 

“Like what you see, Simon?”

Simon rolls his eyes, and pulls off his sweatshirt, offering it. “You look like you're going to freeze.” 

Jace snorts, “It's like May, and I doubt that would fit me.”

“Shut up, it's a medium.” 

Jace seems to reassess as another burst of wind comes through, and the firefighters finally show up. His cheeks are the tiniest bit pink, from the cold or not, Simon doesn't know. “I can't uh, I can't put it on one-handed. Taking it _off_ on the other hand-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Simon interrupts, shoving the sweatshirt over his head. He pulls down until Jace's face reappears, and it hits Simon then how very, very close he is to him. 

“Right,” Simon says, backing up. “If you rip it, you owe me a new one.” 

“Uh huh,” Jace says, straightening it out one-handed, and getting his arms through one at a time. “Thanks.” 

And somehow Jace in his sweatshirt, tight across his chest and arms, is even more distracting than a bare chest. Simon swallows, “Yeah, no problem.”


End file.
